Curses
by The Lady Arturia
Summary: Remus and Lily return from their nightly Prefect rounds to find James, Sirius and Peter huddled over what was undoubtedly their newest plot to burn down the castle. They confiscate said item and accidentally find out that it's a cursed necklace. Written for The Test (Challenge) in the HPFC forum. Centred in their Sixth year at Hogwarts. A Marauders' Era fic. Rated T just because.


**A/n: This is a short drabble for The Test (Challenge) on Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges Forum.**

**Current Test**

Two main characters touch a cursed necklace.

**Genre:**

Humor and Adventure

**Main characters:**

Remus Lupin and Lily Evans

**Supporting characters:**

James Potter and Sirius Black with The Fat Lady, Peter Pettigrew and Poppy Pomfrey

**Special Mention:**

Minerva McGonagall

* * *

><p><strong>Curses<strong>

* * *

><p>"I just do <em>not <em>understand how or why those buffoons think it's a good idea to keep going back to the same old hiding places, at the same time almost every night, to snog each other's faces out."

Remus laughed softly as Lily reached up and knocked on the frame of the Fat Lady's portrait to wake her up. The Lady jerked awake, grumbled disorientedly, and when Lily gave the password, swung open so fast, the two Prefects were almost knocked over. They clambered through the Portrait hole and into the Gryffindor Common Room; thoroughly relieved that their nightly rounds had ended.

He had closed his eyes to breathe in the familiar smell of their Common Room so he didn't realize Lily had abruptly stopped and nearly toppled the both of them over. He quickly balanced himself when he saw that Lily was too busy focusing on something by the fire; turning towards what was definitely the source of the scowl on her face.

He groaned loudly as he saw the three familiar heads huddled together over what was undoubtedly the trio's newest ploy to burn down the castle. Lily, having snapped out of her stupor, stomped over to them, and before the boys could realize what was happening, grabbed the object out of their hands.

Their reactions were quite amusing, to say the least. James looked up so sharply, his neck cracked, and a horrified expression took over his features; Peter let out a very unmanly squeal and scampered backwards; and Sirius lunged towards Lily to grab the rectangular object out of her hands, and would have succeeded if Remus hadn't grabbed it first.

He held the box out of Sirius's reach—it was a black, velvety, jewellery case—and spun around so he and Lily could take a look at its contents. He pried the lid open and the two exchanged looks at the sight of the gaudy ruby necklace encased within. James and Sirius were hollering something behind them, but the two simply picked the necklace up to try and discover what exactly the trio had done to it.

Remus looked up to ask Lily what she thought, but his vision suddenly blurred and before he could even react, unconsciousness was upon him.

* * *

><p>When she opened her eyes, it was to the rather familiar sight of a white ceiling and the pungent smell of antiseptic. She groaned as her head throbbed and pressed her palm to her forehead. She massaged her temples lightly as she blinked the sleep out of her eyes, wondering why her hand felt funny.<p>

She sighed and shifted under the crisp, white blanket and froze. Something was definitely wrong. She brought her hands down as she pulled herself into a sitting position and stared at them. Had her hands always been so large and manly? Not to mention the looked so much like—

"Ah, Mister Lupin, it seems you are awake. Good, good, I was starting to worry that those damned idiots had inflicted permanent damage on the two of you."

She watched as Madam Pomfrey bustled over to her, did some routine checkups and then told her she could return back to her dorm room. She put her feet down, feeling like her limbs were far too long and unmanageable. She stood up, teetering slightly, and stumbled toward the mirror that hung on the other side of the hospital bed.

She looked at her reflection and felt an overwhelming need to throw up.

First of all, the person staring back at her was as tall as she was short; had scraggly brown hair and sunken cheekbones; and second of all, was most definitely not her. She was just about to scream, when she felt cool fingers wind around her wrist and drag her off.

"Miss Evans! I haven't checked you yet! Where do you think you're going?!"

"I'll be right back, Madam!" Lily—yes, that's right, _Lily, _the person she was supposed to be—called back as she dragged the actual Lily off to the far side of the Hospital Wing.

"What in Merlin's name is going on?!" She hissed in a very manly voice as the mirror image of her own self stopped and turned to look at her.

"Lily, it's me, Remus. Our bodies have been switched."

She laughed loudly, cringing at the harsh sound that escaped her-his lips. "And how exactly did we end up in this situation?"

Remus-Lily shrugged and toughed his-her hair, his-her cheeks flushing as he-she dropped her hands. "I think the necklace we confiscated was cursed, since that seems like the only plausible explanation."

Lily-Remus nodded and sighed as she-he ran a hand through her-his hair. "Right then, now what?"

Remus-Lily shrugged again. "I suppose we're going to have to figure out how to undo the curse."

"Or we could just go beat up those three. Especially since I'm feeling rather strong right now."

Remus-Lily raised an eyebrow and crossed his-her arms in a way that uncannily resembled the actual Remus—or was it Lily?

Lily-Remus groaned. "I don't care one way or another, let's just get this over with, I really need to use the loo."

Remus-Lily's eyes widened and he-she turned a brilliant shade of red that clashed mightily with his-her hair. "No! Absolutely not! No going to the bathroom or changing clothes or any such thing till we're back in our own bodies!"

"_I _should be having more problems with _you _doing those things."

Remus-Lily seemed like he-she was on the brink of breaking down.

"Shite, fine, let's go see Professor McGonagall."

Remus-Lily sniffed and said, "I don't get understand weird feeling in between my—your legs and why I'm so emotional and why I just want to cry…"

Lily-Remus froze and slapped a hand to her head. Of _course _this had to happen just when it was _that _time of the month. She-he was sure Remus-Lily was only confused by everything to not realize what was going on, and wanted to reverse the situation before Remus-Lily was able to figure it out.

"Off to see Proffessor—"

"I can't, everything's getting really blurry."

She groaned at the familiar feeling of unconsciousness took over; her—or rather, Remus's—body crumpling to the floor.

* * *

><p>When he woke up, the first thing he did was concentrate to see if the weird feeling between his legs—that he had now figured out the reason behind—was still there. When he felt nothing except the usual, he sighed and relaxed back, patting himself down and reveling at the feel of the familiar body structure that was undoubtedly his own.<p>

He sat up slowly and eased out of the bed, slightly wobbly, as he got used to being in his own body. Stepping out of the privacy screen that had been pulled around the bed, he was greeted by the sight of ashen-faced James and Sirius and an absolutely fuming Lily—who was actually Lily, thank Merlin. The trio turned to look at him as he stepped out and Lily exclaimed in delight and threw herself at him.

"Oh, Remus! Thank goodness! I was worried because I apparently hit my—your head against the wall when I fainted, which is why you hadn't woken up yet and—"

He laughed as he hugged her back and grinned down at her. "Still feeling strong enough?"

Her emerald eyes twinkled dangerously as she turned to look at the retreating duo. "Absolutely murderous."

And he watched as Lily took off after Sirius and James, belatedly wondering what exactly the curse on the necklace was and why it had just undone itself on its own, as he listened to the duo's shouts and pleas for forgiveness.


End file.
